Darcy's (Mis)Adventures
by Jenndude5
Summary: Darcy is a cat. Again. This where my cat!Darcy (loosely connected) one-shots will be going from now on. Sequel to Darcy Goes on an Adventure and Darcy Goes on a Misadventure.
1. Pepper and her heels

**Chapter summary: Darcy is a cat. Again. Also, Pepper.**

So, Darcy is a cat.

_Again_.

Don't ask how, because no one knows. Seriously, like, even Loki is confused by the reasons. But it keeps happening _for no reason at all_ so now it's just one of those things she has to live with, because SHIELD isn't even trying to find a way to fix her.

Apparently she isn't a 'high enough priority' to warrant any kind of attention from the one eyed pirate and his minions. The bastard.

But it's not like being –occasionally- a kitty is the only thing going on in Darcy's life! Really! Like right now, she's helping Jane with whatever it was Jane was working on! She hadn't really been paying attention because Jane was using a laser pointer to pinpoint certain areas she was trying to explain and Darcy kinda got mesmerized in two seconds flat.

Don't judge her.

"Darcy, would you pay attention!" Jane said, exasperated. Which is fair. She's kinda had to say it three times since she started talking. Five minutes ago.

Darcy looked away from the moving red dot, to Jane. "Meow?" She asked, tilting her fluffy brown head to the side in question. Because what had Jane been saying again? It probably had to do with Thor or something. Probably.

Jane sighed, "Why don't you go find someone to terrorize, huh? I'll even open the door for you."

Darcy perked up, ears standing strait up and tail wagging in excitement. Oh yes, scarring people was her favorite part of the whole cat business! They could never retaliate without risking the wrath of Thor, who happens to have both a soft spot for small furry things and Darcy, put them together and she could con anything out of the thunderer.

Except poptarts –he refuses to share those with anyone but Jane.

He offered Loki one once, but Loki refused. Things happened. Thor cried.

It was all kinds of sad…

But none of that matters because freedom! Darcy darted out of the room as soon as Jane had the door opened, intent on finding an Avenger. They were her favorite people to play with when she was at Avengers Tower and couldn't mess with the SHIELD lackeys.

That is to say, they were the only people to play with at Avengers Tower.

Darcy was almost to the elevator when the alarm went off (she most certainly didn't jump three feet in the air in fright) and come on! Seriously?! Of all the days?! Now she was going to be bored until the team got back from wherever they had to go, and even when they get back Darcy'll probably have to leave 'em alone!

Because, to quote Jane 'heroes need rest after battle', pfff.

Grumbling (though it sounded more like purring) Darcy decided to head for the stairs instead. The elevator only ever took her to Jane's lab, Thor's floor, or the communal floor because Jarvis wasn't allowed to take her anywhere else. The stairs, on the other hand, would allow Darcy anywhere in the building.

Well, any floor in the building. She wouldn't actually be able to get anywhere she couldn't get as a human.

Oh well. There are still StarkIndustries employees she can passive aggressively attack every time they enter the break room, which isn't exactly dangerous like it is at SHIELD, where you're more likely to be shot, but still as some risks to it.

SI only ever hires 'unique minds' after all.

There will be fire, possible flooding, maybe even appliances coming to life, but there will NOT be any property/PR damage.

Because Pepper only ever hires _competent _'unique minds'.

Speaking of Pepper…

Darcy, having finally made it the office levels (there are a lot of stairs, okay!) and who had been slinking low against the wall toward an unsuspecting intern headed to the break room, paused, and watched the redhead leave her office and start heading for the elevator. She was on the phone, though it looked like the conversation was coming to a close. She was probably going on her lunch break.

Darcy followed her.

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts had to be Darcy's favorite Avenger (and she most certainly _was _an Avenger) and it wasn't because of extremis (not that Darcy knew about that. Nope.) Or her competence as a CEO, or how she was able to deal with the Avengers second only to not-dead-Phil.

No, she was Darcy's favorite because of her _shoes._ How the frick did she walk in those heels!? How, especially back when she was chasing after Tony all day (after spending large amounts of time in the tower, and watching the news, and generally just knowing about the man, Darcy found out he's kind of insane. And bouncy in a 'child-high-on-caffeine' kinda way) had she survived to the end of the day without breaking a heel, or at least getting blisters?!

Yes, Pepper was truly a hero for all womankind.

So Darcy followed her, in a completely non stalker-ish kinda way. Really.

When the elevator opened Darcy darted in alongside the CEO, who noticed her presence immediately. Hopefully someone had filled her in on the whole 'Darcy is a cat' situation.

Apparently she was in luck, because Pepper raised an eyebrow "And what exactly do you think you're doing in the SI part of the tower?" before Darcy could even meow an answer Pepper continued, "Jarvis?"

_"I apologize, Miss Potts, but it would seem she took the stairs."_

Darcy, not liking being ignored, meowed loudly up at the Shoe Queen –as she had taken to calling her in her head after their first in counter- causing Pepper to look back at her. Giving the woman her best kitty cat eyes, Darcy pawed at Peppers leg.

Her resolve lasted all of two seconds before she 'awed' and bent down to pick up the kitty. Straightening, Pepper started to scratch Darcy behind her ears, causing her to purr like a motor was running.

"I don't care what Tony says, you're adorable." Pepper cooed. Darcy's ear perked _'What did Tony say? Should I be insulted?' _She thought, but before she could even try to convey her question the redhead spoke up again, "But you're also a menace, so I'm taking you back to your allowed floors. Jarvis, the common floor, if you would."

_"Of course, Miss Potts."_

"Also, I'm giving you new protocols. Miss Lewis is not allowed on any SI floor, barring Jane's lab, as a cat or otherwise, unless there is an emergency or she is accompanied by someone. Lock the doors to the stairs if you have to." She finished. Darcy squawked, and tried to wiggle out of Peppers hold.

What did she do to be banished!? Nothing! She did nothing!

_"Yes, Miss Potts."_

Darcy finally was able twist free. Landing on her feet she glared up at the woman and hissed.

Betrayed by her hero! That's it; Bruce was her favorite Avenger now.

Pepper put her hands on her hips and stared down at the hissing feline unperturbed in the slightest. "It's your own fault. StarkIndustries runs like a computer, and it doesn't need a SHIELD virus like you traumatizing the interns." She looked away nose scrunching, "Agent Barton does that enough as it is."

Darcy was still glaring, but she had to admit it was fair. Barton _was _an ass on the best days. When he was bored…

So when the elevator opened Darcy trotted out, unhappy but not willing to challenge the other female for the right to roam. She would lose, since Pepper kinda owned the building.

Now what?

Her thought process was interrupted when she let out a large yawn, mouth open wide, sharp teeth showing. When had she gotten so tired? Though she really shouldn't be surprised, cat's slept most of the day, after all.

Smacking her lips (Don't ask how) she decided that if she wasn't going to be having a lot of fun _at least_ until the Avengers came back, she might as well sleep. Darcy made her way over to the bookshelf against the wall. It was one of her favorite places to sleep/stalk but she had to fight Barton for it whenever he was around.

She was proud to say she won at least half of those fights.

Mainly because Thor was on her side.

Hey, using her wiles and getting someone else to fight her battles for her is still winning!

Hopping up to the top (Okay, she kinda had to climb most of the way up because she can't jump that high) she curled up and face her head toward the elevator, and started drifting in an honest catnap.

And waited.

**A/N: How I feel about this: Meh. But it's just an introduction anyway. Requested by: loretta537 and later MaskedQueen on AO3. Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to work out a 5+1 but couldn't. I had to admit defeat I'll be alternating Cat!Darcy and Cat!Loki (requested by the guest ErinKenobi2893) from now on with any other request between them. Which brings me to another point -I don't/can't write smut, or nc-17, or underaged anything. I'm not trying to be a jerk, but it's not my thing and I think we can all be mature about this, honestly.**

**(Useless Real Life -you can skip this) So I've been confined to my room for the last few days. For my own safety. My twin as a both a sinus infection **_**and**_** pink eye. I'm afraid to leave... also, shameless promotion: look me up on deviantart if you like origami. It's under the same name.**


	2. Hulk is Darcy's Favorite

**Darcy is a cat. **_**Again**_**. Also, Hulk.**

Darcy was running. Why? Oh, no reason, she was just being chased by a Doom-bot, no biggie, happens _all _the time.

Oh wait, _no it doesn't_! Granted, it happens more now than it used to, but-

She squeaked, dodging a blast from the robot and jumped (okay, she climbed. She's fat as a cat, okay) over the remains of what once was a car, narrowly escaping the swipe that came at her from her right.

Oh, great. Now there are _two_!

You know what? Fuck this, and fuck her life! If her mom found out about this she'd have an aneurism, and her dad would lock her up in a tower, and her brothers would hiss and ball up at anything that so much as looked at Darcy funny!

(This is why they would never know)

Did she really just use cat metaphors to describe her angry brothers?

She barely had time to be horrified about her thought process when another blast –this time from her left- caused her to sharply turn down another street.

Why were they even chasing a cat!

Darcy was starting to get tired (she swore if she survived this she was going to start exercising again) but she couldn't slow down and risk being fried by droid rejects!

She had to find an Avenger (which, duh), preferably Thor, but right now she wasn't picky! She'd even take the Black Widow, who scares her more than the Doom-bots!

Climbing over more rubble, crawling under a surprisingly still intact car –oh wait, spoke too soon- then banked left away from the fire that was just started by a discharge of evil –aimed at her, the bastard- and tried to be as small a target as possible as more 'bots showed up.

Fuck her life!

Darcy had never been more relieved to hear the Hulks roar. Not that she had anything against the Hulk, though he _was _pretty intimidating, just normally she only heard recordings of it, and…

This is how she was going to meet him? Really, as a small furry thing running from Doom-bots? Talk about first impressions.

It didn't matter now, of course, because if Hulk saved her he would forever be her favorite, ever.

She squawked when she felt heat graze her tail. Darcy quickly tucked said appendage between her legs as she headed towards the steadily-getting-louder grumbles of her soon-to-be savior. She sped up (something she hadn't thought possible a minute ago) when she saw the large green shape of Banners alter ego.

Never thought she'd be running _toward _the Hulk before.

Bruce would be horrified.

He spotted her as the girl-cum-cat got closer and growled (at her or at the 'bots chasing her, she couldn't say) but Darcy paid it no mind, running through his legs (good thing Stark was able to make pants that stayed on or else that could have been awkward) and hid as close as she dared, even as the Hulk smashed the machines that had been chasing her across the city for the last half hour.

Yep, Hulk was her favorite.

She peaked around the pile of concrete when the noise started to die down to find the Hulk staring at her with a strange look on his face (he smashed the Doom-bot that trying to sneak up on him without looking away, though he did snort when it twitched on the ground).

Darcy was a little nervous now that there wasn't anything to distract him. While she was pretty sure he wouldn't smash her, it was still uncomfortable to be the center of Hulks attention.

After a few minutes of a staring contest, and realizing the Hulk wasn't going to move towards her, the kitty slowly crept out from her hiding spot, staying low out of instinct as she made her way closer to the bulking mass of anger.

"Mew?" she questioned when she was about a yard away. The Hulk huffed and dropped to a sitting position (Darcy had a little trouble staying up right when the ground shook at this) still staring at her, though now that she was closer it looked less like a glare and more like innocent confusion.

It was adorable, and made Darcy wonder if he'd ever seen a cat before. He probably hadn't, she realized, considering they would run away when they heard him coming. Actually most things ran away when they heard him coming.

Well, that was a little heartbreaking.

Darcy stood up, deciding she was in no danger, and trotted over to Mr. Green and, with a little hesitation, rubbed her head against his leg. The wonder that appeared on his face killed the rest of her reservations and she crawled into his lap with a little trouble (he was _huge_) and flopped on her back, still tired from her earlier dash only now without adrenaline she was absolutely exhausted.

The Hulk actually _cooed _at her! If anyone ever said anything bad about him ever again she was scratching them in the face.

She forced herself not to tense –instinct- when he slowly lifted her into his arms and stood up, and _wow_, he was tall! Looking down from her cradle made of arm, she felt like the queen of the world.

Oh, she could get used to this –what? She liked high placed, okay?

Darcy purred as the Hulk started petting her, causing him to breakout into a grin, which was, well, _terrifying, _yet she couldn't find it in her to be scared. Instead she pawed at his hand, directing it to under her chin, and rubbed her face against his chest.

This is why she felt the growl rumble and the tension seep into his frame. Startled, the cat looked up at his face, then followed his gaze when she found out it wasn't directed at her (which was conflicting, because while she didn't want to be on the end of a glare from the Hulk, she also wanted to be the center of attention).

It was Captain America, standing with his hands up in the usual I-mean-no-harm position; his eyes kept flicking between the Hulk and Darcy, obviously trying to figure out the next course of action. Next was Widow, her eyes automatically going to the cat the Hulk was cradling. She tensed, standing next to the captain.

It would seem the fight was over and everyone was assembling. That's just great.

Ironman flew over with Hawkeye in tow. "Hey what's everyone looking so glum for? We won! We should- oh, that's not good, is it?" He ask when he landed, releasing the archer, and tried to be as non-threatening as possible as he made his way closer –ignoring Cap's hissed "Stark!"- "What'cha got there, Buddy?" The Hulk growled again, hugging Darcy closer, practically shielding her from view with his bulk.

"Why does the big guy have Darcy-Kitty?" Barton whispered to Natasha, who didn't answer. Tony took off his helmet and raked a hand through his hair and looked over at Steve, "Now what?"

"Hulk," Cap started cautiously, "Put the cat down, now." a growl and tightening arms, and okay, enough of this. Wiggling enough to get her head out of Hulks armpit, she pawed at his face and meowed, drawing the attention back to her.

Looking up she gave the most pathetic look she could, before trying to convey that she wanted down, pointing the best she could with her paw. His green face scrunched up briefly, before he seemed to get it –and whoever said he wasn't smart could suck it- and reluctantly put her down.

Darcy made sure to rub against his leg to let him know he didn't do anything wrong, then gave the other Avengers the driest look she could muster.

They looked really uncomfortable, so she must have done it right.

Then Thor showed up.

"My friends, what a most tremendous battle won!" He shouted jovially, obviously not picking up on the atmosphere. He adopted a confused look when he spotted her. "Lady Darcy, what are you doing on a battle field such as this?"

She meowed at him.

Behind her she heard a groan; looking back she realized the Hulk was turning back into Banner.

Bruce looked up holding his head, "Did we win?"

"Yup!" Tony answered before anyone else could say anything, offering his hand to help the other man up "We were just about to go get something to eat. You in?" He asked, acting completely normal, as if the Hulk hadn't been acting extremely possessive of cat-Darcy before Bruce had transformed back.

Bruce smiled at him, taking the proffered hand, "Sure."

Thor came over and picked Darcy up, and everyone started moving. Darcy relaxed and started drifting as the comfortable chatter filled the air, the exhaustion finally catching up to her.

Clint's "Next time we should take pictures," followed by Thor and Bruce's confused "Of what?" was the last thing she heard before she drifted off.

And if Darcy actually started to seek the Hulk out whenever she could, well, she wouldn't admit anything.

**A/N: I think this hit at least two of loretta537's (AO3) standing requests. If not, well I tried.**

**Real Life (Can be skipped): Edit: Just found out my sister reads this, so no more about her.**


	3. Contentment

It was small things, really.

It was Rogers not ratting him out when he caught Loki without that ridiculous outfit. It was him noticing that Loki refused to eat actual cat food, whenever Lewis couldn't be bothered to prepare his meal and Thor was off being incompetent, and him actually caring enough to give Loki something that didn't smell like old fish.

It was Rogers letting Loki onto his floor (well he didn't make him leave, anyway) whenever the feline just could not handle the idiocy taking place on his _allowed _floors. It was the absentminded pets when Loki decided to plop down next to the man on the couch.

It was these little things that made the Captain Loki's favorite.

From Steve's point of view, things have gotten a little out of hand.

Loki had taken to following him around like a little furry shadow. During movie night –when he could be bothered to show up- the feline would stretch out across Steve's lap and just stare across the room at Thor in a silent challenge.

Thor always had the saddest puppy-dog look during those times.

Steve didn't exactly know what he should do. He didn't like bullies, didn't approve of the other Avengers' –minus Thor's- actions, bordering on cruel, directed toward the ex-villain, even if he understood their reasons.

Loki wasn't a threat anymore. Everyone agreed on that, even Clint. As a cat, he was pretty much harmless.

Not a threat, just really annoying.

And now here Steve was, standing in the middle of _his _bedroom, watching Loki sleep stretched out on _his _pillow, Steve didn't know what to do.

He was just exhausted (Doom-bots at four A.M., then a six hour debrief, with Clint in medical), and really just wanted to fall face first onto something that wasn't covered in cat hair, and spend the next twenty-four hours doing nothing -alone.

And he really wanted his pillow.

Deciding to risk possible claws, Steve reached out and grabbed Loki by his underarms and lifted him off the bed. Surprisingly he wasn't attacked, the movement only earning him a disgruntled glare and a low warning growl, both of which were ignored.

Loki could spend the next few days with Thor, or even Darcy, anyone that wasn't Steve.

The cat must've noticed they were headed for the elevator because the growls got louder and he started trying and wiggle free from the super-soldiers grasp.

"Stop it." Steve ordered, maybe a little colder than he had planned. Loki froze, tilting his head back to look at Steve with big, green eyes in confusion (and maybe a little hurt, but Steve had probably just imagined that).

"Mrow?"

Steve sighed, "I'm just really not in the mood right now." He explained, placing Loki into the lift. Requesting Jarvis to take Loki to one of his allowed floors, Steve turned and headed back into his rooms, ignoring what was definitely hurt this time as the doors whooshed closed.

He'd probably feel guilty later and go apologize.

But right now he had a meeting with the side of his pillow _not_ covered in fur.

**-Line-**

He was not sulking.

He wasn't, he was simply attempting to take the nap that was so _rudely _interrupted by a man in ridiculously colorful spandex.

If that nap just so happens to take place in a shoebox under Thor's bed, well it was dark, and quiet, and cozy, and Loki may just make it his new base of operations, so there.

Huffing, he curled tighter in on himself. Why had he been banished? He hadn't even done anything this time! In fact, he had refrained from doing anything to get kicked out for the sole purpose of having a place to get away from Thor when he became too much of, well... _too much_.

He heard the bedroom door open and suppressed a groan. Why did he show up at the most inopportune times? Loki poked his head out of the box and listened and waited until Thor entered the bathroom, and the slunk out from under the bed and escaped from the opened vent above Thor's dresser (it wasn't hard to get up there for someone as agile as Loki, though why the vent was opened was a mystery).

His first instinct was to head for the captains floor, but if the man didn't want him there Loki would have to find a new haven.

His second instinct was to head for Banner's labs. It was one of Loki's allowed floors because Lewis spent time down there whenever she and Thor's girlfriend were needed.

Banner wasn't necessarily a horrible companion, either (though Loki would always be wary of his… greener half). As long as Stark and Barton stayed away Loki should be safe from that stupid cape.

Mind made up, he continued on, careful to listen and make sure the Hawk wasn't in the vents with him.

When he got there he ran into another problem. This vent wasn't opened.

Loki sighed to himself, before meowing down into the room, sticking a paw through the bars for good measure, catching Banner's attention.

The man's eyebrows scrunched together and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it. Digging around in one of the drawers he grabbed a screwdriver and started making his way towards Loki. Said feline was becoming impatient, tail licking back and forth in annoyance.

Banner was almost there-

-Then the building began to tremble.

Red lights were flashing and the sirens were so loud Loki had to cover his ears. He thought he heard Banner shout something about an earthquake but that wasn't _right_, Loki could _feel _it and-

-Then the world went Dark.

**-Line-**

It was over just as fast as it had started.

Steve was tense, even as Jarvis explained it appeared to just be an earthquake and that the towers structure was still sound, and Stark was going to check it himself to make sure.

Something wasn't sitting well with Steve. Something was wrong.

He was proven right when Thor and Bruce barged into his living room.

"Steven, have you seen my brother?" Thor demanded, anger and worry written all over his face. Bruce was wringing his hands nervously.

Steve, who was already standing, looked between the two, "No, not since this morning. Why?" He as sharply back.

Thor punched a wall, denting it. Bruce answered "Loki was with me before the earthquake happened; when it was over he was there anymore. No one else has seen has seen him all day, Steve if-"

"If Loki is not here," Thor cut in quietly, "Then where is he?"

**A/N: Long Authors Note, sorry. **

**This was requested by '****ErinKenobi2893' who wanted Steve to be Loki's favorite then Steve getting annoyed and kicking him out. Sorry it took so long, but my muse wasn't having it. (Also I don't know how to take your review. Was it just a random thought that you wanted to share, do actually plan on writing it (I would totally read that, just sayin'), or was it a request?)**

**My plans are moving along **_**nicely **_***Ominous laughter***

**A lot of people have been saying that my stories are short. I've mentioned this on Clueing (my first published story in the last five, six years) but I'm not arrogant enough to assume you've all read everything I've written, so I'll say it here, too. **

**My stories are short by design. I have a bad habit of coming up with these monster fics that I might never finish, so instead I write one-shots and drabbles. My first multi-chaptered fic should be out by the end of the year, though (and yes, it is directly related to Loki's disappearance *more ominous laughter*).**

**RL (Can be skipped): I got my driver's license a few days ago! Yep, the roads are a little less safe with me on them. Not enough deductions to fail? I'll take it!**


	4. Authors Note

To find out what happens next, go read 'If You Only Walk Long Enough'!


	5. Barking Up the Wrong Tree

Darcy was sitting in a tree.

She had no idea how she got up here.

It was a nice day, and she had decided, 'you know what? I'm gonna study at the park, today' because she had been procrastinating and midterms were coming up, and why not?

She'd been jamming on her iPod, trying to solve some stupid equation that must have been some form of rocket science, and wondering if it would be worth it to get out her phone and just Google the answer, when _poof_! Cat.

(Her clothes were somewhere. She hoped no one stole her stuff or stepped on her glasses.)

She had been moaning about the unfairness of it all, stretching out, because she always felt so tense after 'The Change', when suddenly there was just this _huge _dog. Right there, in her face, trying to kill her.

So she ran.

Okay, maybe he wasn't trying to kill her. He actually seemed really friendly, butt in the air, wagging his tail. It's just something in Darcy's hind-cat-brain had decided, 'This stupid animal wants to eat me!' and she was gone.

It was all a blur after that. Literally a blur. And now she's in a tree, and she has no way of getting down, and the dog was sitting at the bottom, whining up at her, and Darcy actually wanted to _apologize_ to him, even though he was the one that scared _her _and _she _was the one now stuck in a tree.

He was just so freaking _cute _now that she didn't have to fear for her life. Some type of mutt with long ears and a brown and white coat, and the _saddest _eyes ever.

She wanted to snuggle his face, and it wasn't fair.

She tried to get down by climbing but her claws kept getting stuck and she couldn't see, making her nervous about going down like that.

She was too high to jump. Cats always land on their feet? Bullshit.

(She knew because of an unfortunate incident involving the bookcase and Hawkeye's boot. He had apologized, but she still had to walk around with a bruise and a limp for a few hours.)

So, _stuck in a tree_.

She sighed, and lied down on the branch. She needed to think about this. _'Okay, how do cats normally get out of trees?'_ she looked around. Nope, no firemen to be seen.

The dog's owner finally seemed to have realized his dog had run off, jogging up next to the mutt and giving him pets.

"Hey boy, what are you doing way over here?" The man asked, crouching down. The dog gave another pitiful whine and looked up at Darcy.

The man looked up too, "What is it? A Squirrel?"

Does she look like a squirrel? Screw you, man. Without meaning to, she gave a slightly dark _murrow, _catching the man's attention.

"Oh, it's a cat," He gave the dog a look, "Did you do that?"

If possible, the dog's face grew even more pitiful. He lied down and covered his muzzle with his paws.

Darcy felt so bad.

The man sighed, but gave the mutt another pat, "It's okay, I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose. I'll see if it'll let me get it down…" He started looking around the tree for a low branch to climb.

He found one and started up the tree like he'd done it his whole life and Darcy wondered if the dog made a habit of chasing pour, unsuspecting cats into trees on a regular basis.

"Here kitty, kitty…" The man called, reaching out to grab Darcy. She squeaked as his (_really freaking cold_) hand found its way under her, _'Be gentle, I'm delicate!'_

Still, Darcy allowed the man to carry her down, and the dog came bounding over when they finally got to the bottom.

Darcy's instincts started screaming at her again, because now that she wasn't stuck in a tree she realized just how _big _the dog really was. She started trying to claw her way over the humans shoulder without any actual thought.

"No, Jeff, down boy!" The owner ordered. The dog, Jeff (_Jeff, really?_), who had been standing on his hind legs, doing some version of a dance to get a better look at Darcy, dropped down low to a submissive pose and whined, tail wagging in a slow, but enthusiastic, circle, obviously wanting to be jumping around in happiness but too well trained to go against orders.

It was adorable, and Darcy hated herself a little for being so afraid of what was obviously a very gentle giant.

The man grabbed a hold of Jeff's collar so he couldn't get away and sat Darcy on the ground.

Darcy meowed an apology to Jeff (who barked back an _'It's okay, I still love you!' _that was filled with a vibrating energy and happiness, accompanied with a butt wag, and will you look at that? Darcy can understand dog. Good to know.) and took off in the direction she thought she left her stuff.

She really hoped no asshole stole her iPod.

**A/N: Ahh, it feels good to get back to my one-shots. I've missed the plot-less silliness that comes out of my head.**


End file.
